deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Abobo
Description Fan made media. It takes a peice of media and then unofficially uses the characters and settings. Some characters have personality shifts, but some are so different and popular that people forget what they were originally. Witch of these stage enemies turned fan media murderous monsters will win? Credit to FC/OC battles wiki for Turbo Mecha Sonic's calcs. The Abobo calc was done by me. Intro Wiz: Usually here on Death Battle, we only use official characters. The problem with these two is if we used the official versions, everyone would think it was these versions. Not that we have anything against origional or fan made characters being used in versus debating please don't hurt us. Boomstick: Turbo Mecha Sonic, the robot who will stop at nothing to get all of the chaos emeralds. Wiz: And Abobo, the man who will stop at nothing to save his son. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And together it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Turbo Mecha Sonic (Cue Sonic 3 final boss slowed down) Wiz: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick. He was a man determined to best Sonic, eventually coming up with the idea of trying to make Sonic but stronger. Boomstick: So he made a silver Sonic robot. Then another one. Then a wierd yellow and blue one. Then, he built his ultimate creation: Metal Sonic. Wiz: It also lost. But, Metal Sonic itself seemed to gain a personal hatred for the blue blur. So, he decided to fuse with the other four Sonic robots, becoming Turbo Mecha Sonic. Boomstick: Literally just the regular one. But the regular one dosn't exist in this universe, so I guess it can be however the creator wants. I should make a fanfiction some time. So much power, heh heh heh heh... Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Right, sorry, where were we? Wiz: The first thing Turbo Mecha Sonic did was crash the Death Egg onto mobius. Boomstick: Then, like all good killer robots, it murdured everyone. Tiny animals, actual children. Hell, he even blew Cream's head off. I thought there was some rule against grusomely murduring children in, well, anything. So much power.... Wiz: Boomstick! '' '''Boomstick: Huh?!?! Did I do it again?' Wiz: It, with six of the emeralds fought Sonic, who only had one. It dosn't take a profesional versus debater to figure out the outcome there. Boomstick: But, Sonic was saved by Shadow and he teleported the Chaos Emeralds to the Mushroom Kingdom. (Cue Main Theme (Super Mario 64)) Boomstick: Yes. THAT mushroom kingdom. Fortunately for Mecha, and unfortunately for everyone else, Mecha Sonic learned Chaos Control, allowing it to teleport there. And the first thing it did was kill a Goomba. And that's about where his killstreak ends, because we can HEAVILY imply that this thing shoots off a six year old's head with a missile, but god forbid he hurts Yoshi too much. Don't worry. Some characters without blood appear, so he gets to have his fun. (Cue Kipling Plant) Wiz: Turbo Mecha Sonic has numerous abilities. The iconic Spin Dash has him spin in a ball and ram into foes. He also commonly uses it to shake off anyone grabbing him. Boomstick: He also has an arm cannon that can shoot bullets, missiles and energy. Wiz: He can teleport using Chaos Control, being powerful enough to not even require an emerald for use. But these powers are boosted in his Semi-Super Mecha Sonic form, when he powers himself up with four chaos emeralds. Plus, he gains new ones like a giant ball of energy he used to destroy Yoshi's island. Boomstick: And he even uses the Ranging Demon! How does that even work?!?! Wiz: Turbo Mecha Sonic is ruthless, but he has a bad habit of toying with weaker foes. Not to metnion if he takes too much damage in Semi-Super form he'll revert to base. '' Axem Red: You... You monster!!! How could you do such a thing? Turbo Mecha Sonic: Monster? I'm not a monster. I'M A GOD!!! Abobo (Cue The City Slums rock remix) ''Wiz: Abobo was a normal NES enemy. Boomstick: Then his son, named Aboboy, was kidnapped. He then proceeded to brutally murder anyone in his way on his way to rescue him! Even children! Why couldn't my dad be like this?! Abobo rips off a child's head, eats it, and then throws it at enemies Wiz: Jesus Crist! Can we even show that?!?! Play the other clip, hurry! Abobo signs an autograph for the Urban Champ. Boomstick: And that's basically where the plot ends. Abobo fights through several classic NES games like "Double Drabobo", "Super Mabobo", "Urban Chambobo", "Zeld Abobo", "Balloon Abobo", "Pro Wrabobo", "Mega Mabobo", "Contra Bobo" and "Punch Abobo" Wiz: And he had the means to do it. Abobo has incredible superhuman strength and durability. For example, once Abobo grabbed somebody during a wresleing match and jumped to where space could be seen. This is about 62 miles above sea level. Using the heaviest boxer's weight for Abobo and multiplying it by two, the kinetic energy produced by this feat would be well over fourty million times stronger than what is produced by professional boxers. Boomstick: But when fists don't work, Abobo carries some weaponry! Wiz: Abobo has a sword, a bow like those used by Link. Boomstick: But then we get to the good stuff. He has a Mega Buster that can fire a massive laser, as well as an assortment of guns from Contra. And a gun that shoots lemmings! Wiz: Abobo's strongest moves are powered by his anger. His Rage Moves include jumping in the air and raining rocks on his enemy, creating a typhoon, '' '''Boomstick: A spin attack with the sword that cuts down everything on nearby, a spin attack witch is the same but with LASERS, summoning four WWE wreslers before doing the moon jump thing we mentioned earlier, the Mega Buster Laser we mentioned earlier, a warship that drops a massive number of bombs and a number of attacks from the boxers in Punch-Out!' Wiz: Speaking of Punch Out, Abobo's adventure takes him to the boxing ring where he fights Little Mac. Not only does he win, he outright punches a Super Mushroom Enhanced Mac's head off of his body with his ultimate attack, the Power Glove. Boomstick: Apparently he went mad after becoming the campion or something, but who gives a damn? BRUTAL CARNAGE! Wiz: Abobo has two main weaknesses. Acid easily corrodes through his skin, turning him into nothing but a skeleton. Not to mention his punch first, talk never approach to everything. Hell, he even gained the Triforce, the most powerful relic in Zelda, and he just ate it. Boomstick: But still, you don't screw with this man or his son, or god help you and anyone unfortunate to be between the two of you! Abobo uses the Power Glove to uppercut Big Mac's head off his body before he and Aboboy slaughter numerous NES characters Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight A pipe appears in the doughnut plains before a large man appears, utterly destroying it while coming out. Abobo. He then walks over and sees a blue gemstone. (Cue Dark Samus Approaching) Meanwhile, a blue robot is scouting the area, clearly searching for something. Turbo Mecha Sonic 'was on the hunt for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Turbo Mecha Sonic: Only four more emeralds, and I will achieve godhood! Now then, where's that, as that annoying hedgehog would say, damn fourth Chaos Emerald? Suddenly, his scanners show readings. Turbo Mecha Sonic: What a pleasant suprise. He dashes over and sees Abobo holding the emerald in his hand. Turbo Mecha Sonic: You, pathetic lifeform, give me the Chaos Emerald! Abobo looked over at Mecha, more confused than anything. He then tossed the emerald into the air. Turbo Mecha Sonic: What are you-?! Mecha started dashing for Abobo, but it was too late. The gemstone landed in Abobo's mouth before he swallowed it whole. Mecha Sonic stopped in his tracks. Turbo Mecha Sonic: That... was a mistake. Turbo Mecha Sonic teleported behind Abobo and began to wind up a punch. (Cue Cheetahmen Rock Remix) 'FIGHT! Abobo caught the punch and punched back at Mecha Sonic's face. It did nothing. Abobo: RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Abobo jumped into the air before using a dive punch on Mecha. Mecha simply caught the punch. Turbo Mecha Sonic: Hah! What was that supposed to do? Suddenly, rocks fall from nowhere onto Mecha Sonic. Turbo Mecha Sonic: Heh. That almost tickled. DIE!!! Mecha curled into a spin attack and swung Abobo around and around before slamming him into the ground. Mecha Sonic then jumped back and began firing his arm cannon's machine gun at Abobo. Abobo pulled out his own gun and fired rapidly as well. The bullets canceled one another out before Abobo begain firing his lemming gun. The lemmings were below Turbo's notice ultil he felt a little prick at his foot. All of the lemmings attacking it at once. Turbo Mecha Sonic: Hmph. The machine stomped his foot on the lemmings before firing two missiles at Abobo at once. Abobo: RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Abobo suddenly teleported into a plane, dropping bombs on Mecha as the robot's missiles missed entirely. Turbo then teleported over the plane and punched the glass open and grabbed Abobo by the throught. Abobo pulled out a sword and attempted to stab Mecha in the chest. Turbo Mecha Sonic jumped back. Abobo then fired a beam from the sword. Turbo Mehca Sonic counted with an energy attack of his own. Abobo: RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Abobo used a sword spin, damaging Mecha Sonic and knocking him off the plane. Abobo then punched the plane, sending it crashing into the enemy. Abobo only had a second to celebrate before he was punched in the gut hard enough to where he coughed up the blue emerald, covered with blood. (Stop music) Turbo Mecha Sonic: Ha! You are pathetic! I- Turbo Mecha Sonic was interupted by a small plasma shot to the face. Abobo had equipped his Mega Mabobo armor. Abobo: RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A massive red laser was fired out of the buster, hitting Turbo Mecha Sonic straight on. The laser stopped and Mecha Sonic was uninjured. Abobo seems almost in shock, as for once in his life he stopped attacking. Tubo Mecha Sonic: As I was saying, I am superior! Nothing you can do can come close to me now. And this simply widens our gap in power. I'LL CRUSH YOU! Turbo Mecha Sonic picked up the emerald and then flew into the air. (Cue SMBZ Doomsday Zone) Mecha Sonic then powered up with the emeralds and acheived his Super-Semi state, shining in an orange color. He then teleported to the ground. Abobo put on the Power Glove. Abobo: RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Abobo summoned The Ultimate Warrior, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, The Undertaker, and Hulk Hogan. They attempted to attack the now glowing orange robot, but he powered up, creating an explosion and vaporizing all four of them. Turbo Mecha Sonic: Pathetic weakling! Hit me with your strongest attack, then wallow in dispa- Abobo wasted no time in listening, grabbing uppercutting Mecha with the Power Glove. Turbo Mecha Sonic: Then wallow in dispair at your own weakness! Abobo: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Abobo grabbed Turbo Mecha Sonic and jumped into the air, reaching space. He then fell to the ground with the evil machine in his arms. Unfortunately for him, Turbo Mecha Sonic was tired of his attack. He suddenly teleported out of the way, Abobo falling headfirst, cracking his neck. Turbo Mecha Sonic: I must say, you were enjoyable to fight, but alas, it ends already! Turbo Mecha Sonic created a massive orb of energy above himself. He then teleported on top of it and slammed it downward. Turbo Mecha Sonic: DIE!!!!!!! The orb sped towards Abobo, before creating a massive explosion, easilly vaporizing him entirely. 'K.O.!' Results (Cue Death Egg (Sonic Forces)) Boomstick: No! Not the badass! Wiz: Turbo Mecha Sonic won for several reasons. First, his sheer power. With only one emerald, Turbo Mehca Sonic was able to overpower the Beaker Beam, witch was able to destroy these mountains on Yoshi's island. Judging by the size, this would have taken over 1,200,000 tons of TNT. And his Semi-Super form finished the Island off, witch would have taken 8750000 tons of TNT. Boomstick: As much as I hate to admit it, Abobo's jumping feat only puts him at a whopping Two and a half tons of TNT. Wiz: While, if the distance between the Earth and Moon is used, this would be far higher, we only see the sky turn black for a very limited amount of time. Still Abobo isn't without advantages. He's aimdodged laser beams before. This definately above Turbo Mecha Sonic's best speed feat, scaling to Sonic who can dodge missiles and bullets somewhat casually. But it dosn't really matter how fast Abobo is if he can't deal any damage. Boomstick: AND his best strength feat required him to use a Rage Attack, witch he can's just spam since they have a meter and everything. In killing Abobo, Turbo Mecha Sonic did what Nintendidn't. Wiz: The winner is Turbo Mecha Sonic Category:The Smashor Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018